cat problems
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Nope, he wasn't jealous of the cat. Not one bit, nope. Okay, he'll admit that they looked pretty cute together. But that was it. [gruvia plus frosch, full of fluff]
**A/N : Basically, me attempting to do a thing. And I love the headcanon of jealous Gray, but never having to admit it. Also, I love LOVE Frosch-Juvia-Gray as a parallel to Clannad because they have similar voice actors (and I don't want to watch Clannad because it's so sad and I'm just going to think it's my Fairy Tail babes)**

 **Also, I have no life because I'm an on-call intern and I'm trying to make the most of my free time. And the point of this is I have written too much gruvia angst.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Huh? Isn't that?"

From afar, Juvia wasn't sure if it's who she thinks it is. After all, he's not from this part of town, or from Magnolia for the matter.

Up close, there was no mistaking the exceed donning a pink frog onesie. But what was he doing here in Magnolia? And where was his companion – the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney?

"Frosch-kun?"

Said exceed turned to the bluenette, greeting her with a tiny wave.

"Hello~"

She giggled, he sure was adorable.

Slowly getting to her knees, she asked: "What brings you here?"

"Ah, Frosch thought he'd buy something for Rogue," he said, and then his eyes watered up. "b-but, I got lost and I don't know where the marketplace is."

"Oh no." Juvia frowned, feeling her heart break. "Don't cry now."

If she remembered right, the same thing happened last time.

And then, an idea hit her.

"Why don't we go together?" she suggested, clapping her hands together. "Maybe Juvia can help you shopping."

Happily, the exceed threw his hands in the air. "Frosch agrees!" She can't help but smile back, her smile as bright as his.

 _Ah, he's really so adorable!_

With that, Juvia took the exceed in her arms and began to walk towards the marketplace. The two then happily chatted of what they plan to purchase.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure trailed behind them.

* * *

Frosch, who was settling in the Water Mage's arms, enjoyed the vibrancy of the place. Wherever town he went, the marketplace was always the brightest part of the town.

"It's so pretty!"

"It is," she agrees with him. "so Frosch-kun, what are you going to buy Rogue-san?"

The exceed hums, looking to and fro at the stands. When something caught his eye, he pointed at the stand, the mage walked towards it.

"There!" he points at the shop that sold silly hats. "Let's go there!"

"Okay then." The water mage giggled.

There was a surplus of hats from different designs, shapes and colors. Since his companion wasn't with him, Juvia volunteered to model for the hats. However, after six different hats, Frosch decided that he didn't want to buy hats after all.

"Frosch is sorry."

"Don't be!" Juvia assured, smiling kindly at the exceed in her arms. "So, where to next?"

Humming, the exceed looked around.

Juvia marveled in the fact that she got to spend some time with one of the cutest exceeds she knows. Of course, Lily, Happy and Charle were adorable, too. But an exceed in a onesie? And those big, innocent eyes of his? They could melt anyone's heart, hers included.

"Ne, ne, Juvia, let's go there!" Frosch says, pointing to a certain shop.

She happily complied, wanting to spend more time with the exceed.

* * *

"Uwa, Frosch is so cute!" gushes Wendy as she sat next to the water mage. Her exceed, Charle, watches the two with a cup of tea in her paws.

"Frosch agrees!"

"You agree to everything." Charle says bluntly.

The two bluenettes laughed at that, causing Charle to sigh.

"So, what did you two buy at the marketplace?" asked Lucy, who sat beside the water mage.

"A onesie!" says Frosch, pointing at the brown paper bag. "It's for Rogue."

"I'm sure he's going to like it," Juvia says, patting Frosch affectionately. "after all, _you_ bought it for him."

"Frosch agrees!"

"Aww, you are so cute!" says the bluenette, taking the exceed in her arms, rubbing their cheeks together. "I just want to snuggle you all day!"

"Juvia is pretty." The exceed says in turn, rather enjoying the affection.

"The two of you seem to get along just fine." Lucy says, enjoying the sight of them, resisting the urge to join in.

Mirajane appears from behind the counter, bringing with her a blueberry smoothie.

"I've contacted Sabertooth," she tells them with a smile. "Rogue was frantic when he heard Frosch was here, and is already making his way as we speak."

Frosch giggles guiltily.

"Here, drink up before he arrives."

"Thank you!" Juvia took the cup from the counter, bringing the straw to his mouth. "Yummy!"

The barmaid smiles, resting her cheek against her palm as she watches them. "I'm glad you like it."

"Juvia," Frosch turns to the bluenette, she hummed in question. "let's share!"

That made her laugh, happily taking a sip from the cup. She didn't seem to mind sharing with the exceed.

"It's so sweet!"

Elsewhere, a certain ice mage was watching the whole thing, and he was not amused, and he didn't know why.

"Frosch and Juvia look rather fond with each other, no?"

"Juvia's been fawning over him all day since she found him."

"It's kinda cute."

Gray grumbles unintelligent words under his breath, watching as Juvia takes off her hat and puts it on Frosch. Because it was too big for him, it slipped, covering a portion of his face, causing them to laugh.

Secretly, he's been trailing after these two all day.

He swore it was a coincidence; he was walking around town when his eyes caught a familiar shade of blue. He knew that shade of hair anywhere and was just about to call her, when he noticed that she wasn't alone.

She was with Frosch.

Not wanting to be seen, or intervene, he hid in a corner. He wasn't able to pick up on what they had been talking about, but he did know that the moment Frosch started tearing up that he had Juvia wrapped around his little finger – paws.

Before he knew it, she took him in her arms and walked towards the marketplace, going from stand to stand, just browsing through. He didn't know why he trailed along, or did it in discreet. But all he knew was that he didn't like how Juvia fawned over the exceed, she wasn't even his!

The sight would've been adorable, but it just seemed annoying. _Really annoying._

She was babying him, why was she babying him!?

Just look at Juvia, acting all ridiculous. Well, she was always ridiculous – in a good way!

And they shared a smoothie. Ha, so what?

Nope, he wasn't jealous. Not one bit.

Okay, he'll admit that they looked pretty cute together. But still, he's not hers!

From his spot, the two continued to laugh like idiots over something trivial. He had to close his eyes, losing himself to the usual noise of the guild before he could lose it.

 _Focus on the usual noise, the guild's rowdiness. Elfman's annoying 'manly' proclamations. Cana's annoying drunk laugh. Macao and Wakaba's old man jokes._

"Juvia, why don't you try wearing it?" Lucy says to the water mage.

"E-Eh?"

"Yes, yes," Wendy nods her head. "I would love to see you try it on, Juvia-san."

"Frosch agrees!"

"O-Okay then!"

 _Focus on the noise_ , he thought. _The noise, listen to the noise around you._

Not meaning to open his eyes, he caught sight of Juvia wearing a black dragon onesie. Instantly, his cheeks burned. Damn it, she looks adorable! The onesie looked like it ate her up, and the tiny wings weren't helping!

"Uwa! Juvia you look so cute!"

"It's cute!"

"Frosch agrees!"

"How about we take a picture?"

 _WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SHADOW DRAGON SLAYER!?_

* * *

A little while later, Rogue appeared at the guild's main door, with Sting and Yukino in tow. The raven-haired dragon slayer looked out of breathe, red eyes scanning the area, nearly scaring everyone.

From the counter, Frosch broke the silence. "Rogue!"

 _Finally._ He thought.

In a blink of an eye, Rogue has the exceed in his arms, tears of relief spilling down his face uncaring that many looked at him in awe at the display of emotion. "Frosch!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Sting says to Juvia. "he just keeps going off on his own whenever we're not looking."

"No, it's okay."

"We're glad that Frosch-sama is alright!"

"You might consider putting him on a leash." Gray suggested quietly, taking a chug of his beer.

"By the way, Frosch-kun bought you this." Juvia says to Rogue, spreading her arms to present the onesie she was wearing.

"Oh, it looks good." Rogue says, admiring the material. But from Gray's perspective, it seemed he was rather admiring the chest portion.

"Then, Juvia will just take this off now-"

"Keep it!" Gray yelled from his seat, earning the looks of everyone. Instantly, he 'cleared his throat' flushing beet red, trying to act nonchalant and as if he didn't do something stupid.

"I'm afraid Gray-san's right. You already have something like this, Rogue." Sting says with a nod, Lector nodding with him.

"Oops," Frosch says sadly, pouting.

Hating to see that sad look on his face, Rogue instantly came up with a solution. "It's okay Frosch, at least Juvia-san can have it, as a remembrance of the day you spent together."

At that, the exceed's expression brightened up. "O-Okay!"

Juvia smiled along, Frosch has an infectious smile.

"I rather enjoyed your company today Frosch-kun, thank you."

Running up to her, the exceed hugged her, Juvia returned the hug. Around them, everyone was 'aww-ing' at the sight of them, Elfman tried to hide his 'manly tears', Reedus quickly painting the moment. Gray, however, felt a tick when the exceed rubbed himself against Juvia's chest. Thankfully, nobody paid mind to him.

"Take care now, Frosch."

"You too, Juvia."

Gently handing the exceed to his dragon slayer, Juvia couldn't help tearing up a little as she waved.

"Then, we'll be taking our leave." The rest of the Sabertooth mages bowed slightly before walking out.

"Bye!"

"See you soon!"

"Oi, what's wrong with you, ice prick?" Natsu asked with a frown.

"Leave me alone, flame-brain." Gray grumbled, gulping at his beer.

"What was that?!"

Slamming his beer against the table, Gray yelled. "CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND YOU LITTLE SHIT!?"

" **YOU'RE** A LITTLE SHIT!"

"OH YEAH!?"

"YEAH!"

While the two growled at each other, foreheads pressed, Juvia was busy with her new onesie and chatting with the girls.

"Maybe he's just mad that Juvia spent her day with Frosch." Happy said aloud, happily feasting on some fish. That caught Gray off guard, and Natsu to hackle like the idiot he was.

"W-Wha…?"

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy teased, rolling his tongue.

"Shut up cat!"


End file.
